Mickey Helps Minnie Escape/Amelia and Donald
After the banquet that evening, Mickey went into his chambers with a nervous look and sighed nervously, not knowing what to say to Minnie to make amends for humiliating her. He looked over at his bed and saw a feminine shadow behind the curtains. He came over slowly came over to the bed and sighed as he cleared his throat, "Well... right." He pulled back the curtain and gasped when he saw the feminine figure was really Megavolt, all tied and gagged. He muffled through the gag, and Mickey looked over to see his dogs, Pluto, Bruno, and Snoopy all bound up and gagged together on a pillar and whimpering through the bindings around their mouths. Mickey glared and was about to think of who could do this to them, but his thoughts were cut off when he saw a bunch of bed sheets tied together to the pillar of his balcony. He ran over and looked down to see Minnie heading through the halls while pulling Pegasus with her. The winged horse whinnied quietly and Minnie whispered, "Shhh. Come on." They snuck around the halls to get to the exit without getting spotted, and Mickey climbed down the sheets and got to the ground. He looked over and saw two guards, Bushroot and Liquidator on patrol and heading Minnie's way. With swift thinking, Mickey called out to the two, "Guards!" Minnie and Pegasus stopped in shock and looked over at him, and Bushroot and Liquidator looked over and they both replied as they saluted for the mouse prince, "Prince Mickey!" Mickey came over to them and tried to think of what orders to give them as the guards waited for his demand and Minnie looked at him and backed away slowly. Mickey thought for a moment and said as he pointed to his chambers, "Uh... There's a-a rat tied up in my room." Minnie looked at him with surprise at how he was distracting them for her, even after he was rude to her at the banquet. The guards looked at Mickey with raised brows and he ordered, "Well, look into it!" "Right away, sire." The guards nodded and headed off to Mickey's chambers. Mickey sighed in relief and looked back to see Minnie already gone. He ran outside and saw her taking Pegasus down to the Hebrew village. Without being spotted, he followed her into the village until he found her at a well with a familiar adult female mouse with the same cream-colored face, black body, tail, nose, ears, and tuft of hair on her head, and long eyelashes, wearing the same white gloves, but now with a red short-sleeved, loose dress, and a dark red sarong. With her was a familiar adult male duck with the same feathers, white feathers, yellow bill and webbed-feet, and light blue eyes, but was now wearing a loose red vest and a pair of blue pants. He hid behind a wall and heard Minnie say to them, "Please, I need water. I have a long journey ahead of me." Donald pulled a bucket from the well, and Amelia said to Minnie as she poured water from the bucket into her container, "May God protect you." "Thank you," Minnie said to her, as she mounted Pegasus. She hit the stallion's side with her heels, and the pair flew their way out in the desert. "Hut, hut!" Donald and Amelia watched her leave, and Mickey came out of his hiding spot and watched her fly away into the desert. Mickey watched the young Midianite ride off, but he backed in alarm at the sound of something breaking on the ground. He looked down and saw Amelia picking up her clay vase that broke on the ground. She stammered, "Oh! Oh, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I-" She got up and saw the prince's face. She and Mickey chuckled nervously and Amelia dropped the pieces of her vase and stammered, "Oh, please forgive me. I-I didn't expect to see...you..." She got a closer look at Mickey and said with a hopeful smile, "Here, of all places, a-a-at our door. At last!" Mickey chuckled and asked with a confused look, "At last?" Amelia went over to Donald and exclaimed as she shook his shoulders and gave him a big squeeze, "Didn't I tell you, Donald? Didn't I tell you? I knew he would return to us when he was ready!" Donald muttered to her nervously, "Amelia, do you want us flogged?" Amelia ignored him and said to Mickey, "I knew you cared about our freedom!" "Amelia!" Donald called to her quietly. Mickey couldn't believe what she was saying and asked with a chuckle, "Freedom? Why would I care about that?" Amelia answered, "Because you're... well, you're our brother." "What?" Mickey asked in disbelief. Amelia was about to tell him, but she stopped and realized he didn't know what or who he really was. She heaved a huge sigh and asked, "They never told you?" "Who never told me what?" Mickey asked. Amelia realized that Mickey was never told by Pete and Peg about how he was found and adopted by them after the murder of the Hebrew children when he was still a baby and he didn't know his mother Clarabelle saved him from being killed. "But you're here! You must know!" Amelia exclaimed as she tried to grab Mickey's wrist. He brought his hand away and shot at Amelia, "Be careful, slave!" Donald came over to them and said as he grabbed Amelia's shoulders and tried to hold her back, "Oh, my good prince! Um, she's-she's exhausted from the day's work. Uh, no that it was too much, we-we quite enjoyed it. But-but she's confused." Amelia tried to get out of his grasp, but Donald grabbed her arm and added as he glared at her, "And knows not to whom she speaks!" Amelia growled as she brought herself away from her brother, "I know to whom I speak, Donald!" She turned to Mickey and exclaimed, "I know who you are, and you are not a mouse prince of Egypt!" Mickey felt insulted and glared, "What did you say?!" Donald came in front of Amelia and stammered fearfully as he backed away from Mickey and made Amelia back away, "Your Highness, pay her no heed." He said to Amelia as he tried to push her to her home, "C-come, Amelia. May I discuss something with you?" Amelia tried to get out of his grasp and hissed, "No, Donald! No!" She looked over at Mickey and cried to him as Donald held her back, "Please, Mickey! You must believe!" Donald glared at her, "That's enough." "You were born of my mother, Clarabelle!" Amelia cried to him, refusing to listen to him. "Stop it!" Donald said, trying to pull her back. Amelia didn't listen to him and ran over to Mickey and exclaimed, "You are our brother!" Mickey couldn't take it anymore and growled, "Now you go too far! You shall be punished!" Donald ran between them, got down on his knees in front of Mickey and tearfully said, "No! Please, uh, Your Highness. She's ill. She's very ill. We beg your forgiveness." He got up on his feet and said to Amelia as he took her and tried to bring her away, "Please, Amelia. Let's go." "No, Donald," Amelia said as she was being pulled by Donald. She called out to Mickey, "Our mother set you adrift in a basket to save your life!" Mickey asked her with anger and disbelief, "Save my life? From who?" She cried out to him, "Ask the man that you call 'Father'!" Mickey felt very offended, knowing that she was referring to Pete, and glared at her, "How dare you?" "God saved you to be our Deliverer," Amelia replied. Mickey stormed over to her and glared "Enough of this!" Donald leaned against the door to their home in disbelief and Amelia said to Mickey, "And you are, Mickey. You are the Deliverer." Mickey lost his temper and yelled as he grabbed her wrist, "I SAID ENOUGH!" He threw her down and she looked up at him with tears forming in her eyes. Mickey growled at her, "You will regret this night!" He stormed away from Amelia and she began to cry, sad that her brother refused to listen to her. She got on her knees and sang Clarabelle's lullaby as tears rolled down her cheeks and the wind blew through her black fur-hair. Amelia: Hush now, my baby Be still, love Don't cry Sleep as you're rocked by the stream Mickey started making his way to the palace, but he stopped when he heard the lullaby and wondered where he heard that lullaby before. He turned to face Amelia and realized it was the lullaby he remembered when he was an infant. She finished the song as she shed a tear from her eye. Amelia: Sleep and remember My last lullaby So I'll be with you when you dream Mickey looked at Amelia and realized she really was his sister, and he really was a Hebrew like her! Amelia looked up at him with a sad smile. Mickey was shocked at the truth and ran into Darkwing Duck, and the masked duck cowered in fear. The Hebrew duck looked at Mickey and muttered at seeing him. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Prince of Egypt Fanmakes Category:The Prince of Egypt Parodies Category:The Prince of Egypt Songs